


Happy Birthday, Molly

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's Molly's birthday and Leonard's present and presence are the perfect gifts.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & John Watson, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Mary Morstan, Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday, Molly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> Inspired by the Fictober 2019 prompt afteriwake gave me -- “Yes, I admit it, you were right.” 
> 
> It's an AU of the Best Laid Plans series -- Leonard ended up in Molly's universe and he's currently Sherlock's flatmate and working at John's surgery.
> 
> Happy Birthday, afteriwake! I hope you like it.

Mary came up to his desk, grinning. “You are coming tonight, right?” Her tone said loud and clear that it wasn’t really a question.

Leonard sighed. “I prefer drinkin’ at home, alone. A pub full of people, most of them strangers or near-strangers-”

Her grin widened. “Don’t forget the karaoke.”

He rolled his eyes. “Pass. Hard pass.”

“It’ll be fun.” When he let out a non-committal grunt, she added, “It’s Molly’s birthday, you’re going.” Mary’s tone was pure mom and it brooked no arguments.

“I’ll go,” he conceded, “but it’ll only be to give Molly her gift and wish her a happy birthday, then I’m out of there.” _The last thing I want is to see her moonin’ over Sherlock or worse, tryin’ to get him to dance._

Either Mary was a mind-reader or his thoughts were all over his face. “Sherlock won’t be there, Mycroft sent him to Belfast on a case.”

He raised an eyebrow. “This is the first I’ve heard about it.” _My overdramatic flatmate left on a case and didn’t tell me?_

“I drove him to the airport an hour ago.”

“So, you just want to make sure I’ll be there since you’re already missin’ a body?”

Mary smirked. “I want to make sure you’ll be there since Sherlock won’t be around to distract Molly.” She started walking away and said over her shoulder, “Seven o’clock.”

Leonard stared at her. “Well, I’ll be damned...”

* * *

An hour into the party, Leonard was sitting at the far end of the bar, nursing a beer and trying hard not to get jealous every time a man came up to Molly and wished her a happy birthday. He didn’t notice he had company until the other man spoke up.

“You know, the ‘specter at the feast’ role is usually reserved for Mycroft,” John said as he sat down next to him.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “I’m bein’ as social as I want to be.”

“Okay, but glaring daggers at any man who talks to Molly is a bit much, even for you. You have a chance, go take it and put the rest of us out of our misery.”

“I’m not glarin’ daggers,” he muttered then he took another sip of his beer.

“Yeah, you are. Go on.”

He made a show of reluctantly getting off the stool but in reality, he was steeling his nerves. As he walked over to Molly, he noticed again how gorgeous she was, how happy and cheerful she was, especially compared to him, and how sweet she was. _While I’m as sour as they get._

Molly smiled at him warmly when he got close enough. “Enjoying the party, Leonard?” she asked playfully.

“Is it that obvious?” he muttered.

“Yes,” she said simply, her eyes dancing.

“Right…” He took a deep breath before pulling the small wrapped box out of the pocket of his coat and handing it to her. “Happy Birthday, again. I, um, thought you’d like this.”

“You didn’t have to give me anything,” she said happily as she tore off the yellow wrapping paper and opened the box. Her face lit up and he had a strong urge to kiss her. “Oh, Leonard,” she whispered, awed, then she beamed at him. “I love it!” She took the small, gold-plated pendant shaped like an origami cat out of the box then opened the clasp on the chain and put it on. “How does it look?”

He grinned at her, not bothering to fight it. “Perfect.”

Molly stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” he murmured then he decided to take the biggest gamble of his life so far. He kissed her lips. The kiss was soft and supposed to be brief but she grabbed his coat and kissed him back.

_Well,_ he thought, _happy birthday to me._

When they came up for air, Mary was standing next to him, grinning. “I told you it’d be fun.”

Leonard chuckled. “Yes, I admit it, you were right.”

Her grin widened. “I always am.”


End file.
